Whispers in the dark
by KendallKnight123
Summary: When Eggman goes too far, will Sonic snap? Will secrets be revealed? See in the epic story: Whispers in the dark!
1. the beginning

Sonic was bored as could be. Sonic and Tails were supposed to go to some island off the coast, but their plane, the Tornado, had overheated and needed repairs. But since Sonic had nothing else to do, he decided to try to stay around for his fox friend.

"Hey Tails, you need any help? I could grab the parts you need… Or something like that." Sonic asked, desperate for something to do.

" sure! But I need to go get some spare parts from inside. Be right back." Tails stated as he stepped inside.

" _geez, maybe I should get going. Or maybe I should go for a run . Just as long as it isn't as boring as this."_ Sonic thought as he stepped inside to tell Tails that he was leaving.

" Hey, Tails! I'm going to go on a run, ok?" sonic shouted from the first floor of tail's two-story house.

"Ok! we'll go flying tomorrow. It's probably going to take me another hour or so to finish the repairs, anyways." Tails said. Though he didn't show it, he was very upset that Sonic was leaving. Sonic was his best friend and idol.

"Ok little buddy! See you tomorrow!" and with with that, Sonic ran off.

Tails was close to tears when he started working again. He wished that Sonic would actually stay every once in a while. The only way he stayed longer that a day or two was if they were on a quest. Then Tails wouldn't see him until the next quest. He was always running.

 **One Hour later….**

Tails ran as fast as he could. While Tails was working, (A.K.A Eggman) landed an attack on the lab.

"Mhuhahaha! Soon i will kill that pesy Sonic, and his friend!"

"NOOOOOO!" Tails screamed as one of the metal claws on Robotnik's newest eggbots grabbed Tails by his two tails.

"Now it all falls into place…" Robotnik cackled evilly as he went back to his newest secret laboratory. All he had to do now was wait for Sonic to take the bait.

 **One day later…**

Sonic was more than angry with Robotnik. He went to go check on Tails, and now he was gone, and Tail's house was destroyed. And Robotnik left a ransom note:

Dear Sonic,

I have Tails in my laboratory. If you want to get Tails back, come to my lab. I will be expecting you. And if you do not come in 3 days, then tails will be terminated.

with no regrets, Dr. Ivo Robotnik

"No regrets, huh? Well i'll make him regret it!" Sonic said. And as he walked into the debris, he found Tails's wrist communicator. It had a video on the screen, so Sonic decided to check it out. It showed Tails working on the Tornado, and tails started talking:

"Hey sonic. Just wanted to see how you were doing, but you didn't pick up. But i hope i'll be able to see you soon." then the ceiling started to collapse and the garage started to shake.

"RUN TAILS!" Sonic screamed. He couldn't help but scream at the screen. He couldn't bear his friend being captured. Sure some of his friends had been captured in the past, but he knew that something was wrong with Tails. Then he found out that Tails had been missing him just now:

Tails burst into tears: " i just want to hang out with you! You have been so distant lately! Why?!" he cried.

Then Tails looked to his right, and stared in horror. Sonic saw an eggbot in the corner of the screen, then Tails started running. Then Sonic saw none other than Robotnik riding the eggbot.

"Muhahaha! Soon i will kill that pesy Sonic, and his friend!"

"NOOOOOO!" Tails screamed. The scream was so loud, it hurt Sonic's ears.

"Darn it eggman! Why go this far?! He is going to PAY!" Sonic declared as his fur turned a darker blue. And then he saw Tails's terrified face as the eggbots metal claws grabbed Tails by his two tails. Then the screen went static. Sonic lost it. First his green irises disappeared, leaving soulless, white eyes in their place.

" Eggman, you're going to PAY!" Sonic screamed as his fur turned a midnight black. "Here we go." he smirked in a surprisingly silky yet evil voice. Then he disappeared.

 **At eggman's secret base…**

"Everything is going to plan. Soon i will get rid of that pest once and for all!" Eggman declared as he looked at his newest prisoner in his dungeon. The prisoner was a young, yellow two-tailed fox with bright blue eyes.

" Sonic is going to defeat you again and save me!" Tails stated as he looked up at his captor.

"That's exactly what i'm counting on" eggman grinned. "I will capture him and then get rid of Sonic once and for all."

"I wouldn't count on it if i were you, Ivo." Said an unknown voice said, right behind . When Robotnik turned around, it was none other than sonic.

"EGGBOTS CAPTURE THE HEDGEHOG!" Robotnik ordered as his robots cornered Sonic.

"It"s all over, Sonic." Robotnik smirked as the eggbots closed in on Sonic.

"Sonic, watch out!" Tails said with concern in his voice.

" Don't confuse me with that faker." Sonic smirked as the eggbots got a hold of him. Then Tails could feel the negative energy being gathered in the room.

"What is going on Sonic?! What is this negative energy?!" Tails asked, afraid something was happening to his true blue hero.

" I'm not Sonic. I AM DARK SONIC!" The new self proclaimed dark Sonic declared as the negative energy released, causing the whole ceiling to collapse. When the debris cleared, all that was left of the lab was rubble. And when the rubble cleared, dark Sonic was far from even a scratch. Then sonic went to Robotnik to finish what he had started.

" Your end is near, Ivo. You're gonna pay for what you've done, you got that?!" he declared as he grabbed Robotnik by his shirt.

"You're wrong rodent. I don't know what happened to you, but you don't have the guts to have my blood on your hands, and you know it." Robotnik sneered as he thought he was right.

" Well, lucky you i'm not Sonic. Didn't i already tell you that?!" dark Sonic stated, obviously angry.

" Well 'dark Sonic', how are you different from Sonic?" Robotnik asked, teasing dark Sonic. Obviously he was testing dark Sonic's limits.

" Well, first i'm not afraid to get some blood on my hands, like i said earlier." dark Sonic restated, then started strangling Robotnik

"u-u-urk!" Robotnik started choking. He didn't expect for Sonic to actually harm him. This was not the peace-loving rodent he knew before. this, was a monster in the form of a hedgehog.

"S-Sonic?" tails said. He was unconscious and had just woken up.

"W-what's going on Sonic? Can we just go home and be glad we're safe?" Tails pleaded. He never saw his friend like this, and he never wanted to see him like this again.

"N-n-no, tails." Sonic hesitated, and for a second, his green eyes came back, but then went back to the empty, soulless eyes of dark Sonic. " He is going to die! HE IS GOING TO PAY!" and with that, dark Sonic blasted Robotnik into oblivion. Then sonic turned back to his normal eye and fur color.

"T-Tails, what happened?" Sonic asked as he collapsed and fell to the ground. Tails looked in surprise

" SONIC! no.." Tails started crying. Tails hoped that Sonic wasn't dead. Then Tails started dragging Sonic to the house.

 **30 minutes later…**

Tails had finally made it to Sonic's house. Since Tail's house was wrecked, they couldn't go there, which would have been about 5 miles less of a trip. But at least Sonic leaves his door open just in case he wanted to go for a midnight run. So Tails went inside, and started doing first aid on himself and sonic. It was going to be a long road to recovery.

 **3 days later…..**

Sonic woke up. He was back in his bed. Hoping it was all a dream, Sonic got out of bed and went downstairs. At first he smelled bacon, then he went downstairs to see who was cooking.

" Hey Sonic! You're finally awake! Want some breakfast?" Tails asked as Sonic came downstairs.

" What just happened? I remember passing out….." Sonic's voice trailed off. "It wasn't a nightmare, was it?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded, and Sonic started to cry. Tails wasn't supposed to know.

"Want pancakes? We can worry about… whatever happened when we're done. So sleep well?"

"N-not particularly, but at least you didn't get get hurt, Tails." Sonic stated, refusing to look Tails in the eye.

" So let's eat eat! I don't know about you, but i'm starving!" Oh, and I also made chillidogs. Enjoy!" Tails said as he started eating.

" Oh boy!" Sonic said as he started eating chilidog after chillidog.

 **29 minutes later….**

" That was the best meal i've had in a while!" Sonic said as he started washing the dishes, Tails had insisted on doing dishes, but Sonic did the dishes anyway, since, it was his house, he was the host, and he wanted to show some hospitality. And he felt bad for having Tails take care of him for the last three days.

" Thanks! But now we need to get to business." Tails said as his expression darkened. " Just what was that? And what was that dark energy i felt when you destroyed his robots?" Tails asked

" well, it's a long story…" Sonic started.

 **A\N: Hey guys! I can't believe i already wrote the first chapter of my second fanfic** **! AND I AM FANGIRLING SO HARD! With more adventures on the way, KendallKnight123**


	2. Dark beginnings

"Are you sure you want to hear the full story? It's a long one." Sonic asked as he made sure that Tails was ready for, most likely, the longest story ever.

"Yeah! I have time to kill." Tails responded, anxious to hear the backstory of his friend and idol.

"Well, it all started with foster homes. I don't remember much, because I was in foster homes since I was newborn, I think.." Sonic started with a long-away expression on his face.

"The one thing I had with me was the blue chaos emerald. I don't know why, but ever since i can remember, i've had it. And i always felt safe around it." Sonic stated. "maybe i have a deeper connection to the emeralds then i thought.." Sonic thought out loud, thinking about the possibility.

"Maybe. I always thought it was weird that you were always able to use chaos energy." Tails said, as he had always found that quite a mystery.

"Well anyways, soon after my seventh foster home, my foster parents left and never came back. I still don't know what happened to them. But since then, i decided to… Stay away from foster homes for a while." Sonic's voice trailed, regretting the decision he had made.

" _I wonder what exactly happened to them.."_ Tails thought, suspicious of the coincidence.

"Well, i started going to school soon after that, and i was… noted for my blue fur. And not in a good way. But i was known for my speed, too. Yet i wasn't nearly as fast as i am now." Sonic boasted with a look of pride on his face.

"Hey Sonic, what was the name of your foster parents? I can't lie, i'm kind of curious…" Tails asked, wanting to investigate further.

"Jayne and Mike Rose. I met Amy there, she's their daughter." Sonic replied. Tails gasped. He didn't know Sonic and Amy went that far back.

"Thanks. I want to look into it and see if i can find any news about what happened to them for you. Honestly, i'm kind of interested myself!" Tails stated.

"Thanks, Tails. Want to hear the rest of the story, or wait until later?" Sonic asked, making sure Tails wasn't getting bored.

"No way am i waiting! I came here for the full story!" Tails declared as he sat back on the couch to listen to the rest of the story.

"Ok. So, Amy went to my school. I was not as strong as i was now, and i couldn't stand up for myself. So Amy helped. I never saw her as that type, but she could fight! She fought three of the biggest guys at my school, all at once!" Sonic began, looking back on the memories.

"Woah. I never knew Amy was that strong!" Tails stated, surprised at how strong Amy was.

"Me either. She was known as the strongest girl in school." Sonic continued. "We were good friends." Sonic said, thinking of the fond memories.

"Can you get on with the story? I want to know!" Tails said, with a inpatient attitude that was unlike Tails.

"Ok, Ok Tails! Never thought you would get so excited,,," Sonic said as he smirked. He never saw Tails get this excited.

"Well, it's not everyday you get to hear the backstory of your best friend." Tails said, wanting Sonic to get back to the story.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But anyways, at one point someone found out that I was homeless, and I was taken again by some orphanage." Sonic started, a look of pure annoyance of the thought on his face.

"When word of a super speedy-blue furred hedgehog got around, it tended to… Attract some scientist. Literally thousands of doctors tried to get custody of me…" Sonic said, not fond of the memory. In fact, to Tails, he seemed to resent it.

"Well, Robotnik got custody of me. And trust me, I didn't like it. He was nice at first… Until he found my chaos emerald.." Sonic resumed.

"Geez. What happened next?!" Tails asked, wondering what kind of past he had with Robotnik.

"After he found my chaos emerald, he asked me where i found it.. I said i didn't know, and he didn't believe me. So he took it and added it to his collection of chaos emeralds. With mine, he had all seven chaos emeralds." Sonic stated, and Tails looked in disbelief. It was hard to believe that Robotnik actually had all seven chaos emeralds at one point.

"And then, strange things happened. Moments when i accidently used chaos emeralds, as if the chaos emeralds…. were injecting their power into me.. Those moments are fuzzy though, so i can't tell you much about it." Sonic said. And Tails was surprised.

"W-woah. That's strange. I wonder why.." Tails thought aloud

"I never really understood it either." Sonic said, perplexed as if it were the first time he pondered on the thought.

"Well, I bet we can figure out something. Knuckles might know something." Tails said.

"I bet, that Knucklehead. Haven't seen him in a while.." Sonic smirked while thinking what kind of pranks he would pull on him

"Well,tell me more! It's getting interesting. And maybe we can figure out this 'dark Sonic' stuff out." Tails said.

"A-about that…. What exactly did i do? I remember seeing you video on your wrist communicator." Sonic asked, hoping he didn't hurt anyone.

"W-w-well… You came to save save me, but you murdered Robotnik…" Tails' voice trailed off.

"O-oh… Well, thanks for telling me… At least i didn't hurt anyone else" Sonic said. He had a look of disbelief, horror, and sorrow on his face.

"Yeah… But, if we figure this out and find some sort of solution, this won't happen anymore. Can you tell me more? I bet if we look into this, we can find a way." Tails had a halfhearted smile on his face.

"Ok. So… Robotnik started running experiments on me using the emeralds. I always black-out and then wake up with my cell destroyed or being on some hill outside. And after a while, i started to hate Robotnik. Even more than i do now. And after a while… The emeralds started… Speaking to me…" Sonic said.

"Woah, woah, woah. You're being serious?! How in the world does that happen?!" Tails asked, shocked at the fact.

"I honestly don't know. But they promised power and freedom. Not like i gave in, but it was tempting. And one day, i… Accepted the offer. I woke up on angel island, right next to the master emerald. That's where i met Knuckles. He let me stay until i finally got an apartment," Sonic said.

" _Man. they all go long back, I wish i knew."_ Tails thought, thinking about all the secrets Sonic had kept secret. What other secrets had Sonic kept secret?

"Then soon after, Eggface started attacking other people, and i decided to settle the score. And that's all, up until i met you." Sonic said, finishing up the story.

"Ok. So, what do you want to do now? Wanna go downtown?" Tails asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Sonic said. And as they walked to the door, Sonic saw dark Sonic out of the corner of his eye.

" _Get out of my head, you emo freak."_ Sonic thought. And with that, dark Sonic smirked and disappeared to commence stage 2 of his master plan to rule the world once again.

At Angel island…

Knuckles had to find Sonic quick. When Knuckles was guarding the chaos emeralds, they suddenly stopped floating and turned a midnight black. This was a bad sign.

"Oh god.. I gotta go find the others!" And with that, Knuckles went to go find Sonic and the others.

But as he left, A dark figure appeared behind him, ready to attack…

 **Hey guys! Sorry i haven't been updating. I went to a summer camp for the week! And dialogue is my enemy. But here it is! thanks to karygarcia21** **and Creamlovr777** **for reviewing! And special thanks to SpringsShippings74 for helping me with writing! And special thanks to all you guys for all the support and for reading! With more adventures on the way, KendallKnight123**


	3. Familiar faces

Whispers in the dark: Familiar faces

Sonic would do anything else but go to video game shops while the threat of dark Sonic was at large. But what else was a teenage hedgehog supposed to do? So Tails and Sonic walked downtown and hit some game stores for some pre-owned games. Sonic got Call of duty and Tails got Black ops: zombies.

"Man, i wish i could have gotten Super Smash Bros…" whined Sonic. It wasn't like he was getting paid to save the planet.

"Well, at least we got something." sighed Tails.

"Yea.. Wait, did you feel that?" Sonic felt dark energy, and he couldn't figure out what it was.

"No…" Tails said. "Oh god… Tails, follow me." Sonic said, and with that Sonic grabbed Tails on the wrist and went full speed to their destination.

At Angel island…

Sonic and Tails arrived just in time to save Knuckles from the entity that was dragging him from behind. When they finally arrived they found Knuckles being dragged by a dark figure from behind. Just then, Sonic ran to the dark entity and spin-dashed and loosened the dark figure's grip. Then Sonic quickly grabbed Knuckles and gave him to Tails before picking a fight with the dark figure.

"Who the heck are you?!" Sonic asked while getting ready to fight.

"Like i should tell you. I'm ashamed you don't remember me, Maurice." the figure said while smirking.

"Hey! I don't use that name anymore! I'm Sonic the hedgehog, and that's that!" Sonic stated. And Tails couldn't help but laugh, but Tails made sure Sonic couldn't hear him laughing.

Then the fight began. Sonic went to punch the dark figure, but the figure sidestepped and kicked him from behind. Then Sonic landed on his feet and aimed a spin dash to the figure's face, and succeeded, leaving a bruise on the figure's face.

"Looks like you aren't all that you made yourself seem!" Sonic yelled over the sound of the fast wind.

"You haven't seen anything yet! So you'd better prepare yourself!" the figure said.

Then the figure disappeared and appeared behind Sonic. _"the freak can teleport!?"_ Sonic thought as the figure kicked him in the back. Then Sonic fell to the ground.

"Tch, this guy is strong…" Sonic thought aloud as he got up. Then Sonic delivered a low kick and knocked the dark figure off balance. Then Sonic delivered a blow to the figure's back with his knee. Then when the dark figure came flying down, Sonic punched him in the gut, then the dark figure landed on the ground in front of Sonic with a loud thud. Then the figure got up.

"This isn't over yet!" the figure declared as he charged at Sonic. Then Sonic sidestepped and delivered a spin-dash attack to the dark figure's back.

"Man, you need to step it up a bit. You're about as weak as Robotnik's robots at this point, which is practically scrap metal!" Sonic boasted, cocky and off gaurd. Then the dark figure took advantage and teleported right behind Sonic and delivered a powerful kick that probably broke a rib or two.

" _This is intense! I can't keep up with those two's strength!"_ Tails thought. "If I were as weak as you say, would i have been able to do that?!" the dark figure replied. "That was an ok shot, for a loser." Sonic rebutted while getting back up. Then Sonic used a spin dash to catch the dark figure off balance and axe-kicked the figure in the jaw. _"This is the one, i know it is. Stay safe, dark one."_ The dark figure thought as he started to make his grand exit.

"I see you are no fake. But this is not over Maurice the hedgehog. Until we meet again, be wary of your fate." the dark figure said as he started to teleport away. "No! This isn't over yet you coward!" Sonic said and rushed towards the dark figure to try and thwart his attempt to escape. But as the figure escaped, sonic caught a glimpse of his face. The figure was a male hedgehog with blue quills and light blue eyes. Then the figure teleported away to his unknown location.. "N-no way!" Sonic stood there in awe.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked, wondering what was wrong with Sonic. "T-that was m-my dad…" Sonic said. "Woah, what?!" Tails asked. "A long time ago when the social services were looking into my files, all they found was a picture of my parents and a damaged birth certificate. He was the man in the picture." Sonic said, turning around to face Tails. "Why would he attack you?!" Tails asked, perplexed on why Sonic's father would attack his own son.

"Well, I guess that's just one more mystery we have to solve…" Sonic said in a deep voice then Sonic set off and ran as fast as he could around the island.

" _Just keep running!"_ Sonic thought to himself as he broke the sound barrier and kept going.

 **Hey guys! Sorry i haven't been active lately. Writers block nailed me on this chapter! But here we are with a brand new chapter! And i have noticed a lot of typos in my past stories and chapters, and it's due to the fact that i use google docs, so i can't upload the whole file. But i'll try my best to check before i upload! Until next time, enjoy the new chapter of Whispers in the dark! With more adventures on the way, KendallKnight123**


	4. Dark night

hey guys! Here's the new chapter of whispers in the dark! But Before we start, here are some character theme songs!:  
Sonic: Monster- by Skillet

Tails: Break you open (AirPlay)

Now enjoy the new chapter od Whispers in the dark!

 **7 hours later at Sonic's house...**

It was 12:00 AM, and Sonic still couldn't fall asleep. "Maybe I should go for a run to clear my head..." Sonic thought to himself as he got out of his blue-colored covers. And making sure not to wake Tails in the room beside his, Sonic went slowly down the stairs. A moment later he was in the woods twenty miles away from his house. And then he sensed a dark presence behind him, breathing down his neck and causing shivers to go down Sonic's spine.

But before he could question it, Sonic blacked out. And a dark aura started to surround him, darker than the night itself. Then, dark laughter escaped him as he stood up and curled and uncurled his fingers as if making sure they worked. "The blue hedgehog was never really as strong as they say.. Oh well. I guess that's just a bonus." dark Sonic laughed as he destroyed a rock using a energy beam as if he were just crumbling paper. "Phase three is starting… Sonic won't know what hit him…" dark Sonic said as he walked off into the forest, working on his master plan, and no one would stop him.

Not even Sonic.

 **meanwhile At Sonic's house…**

Tails woke up to the sound of thunder. "That's weird... It wasn't supposed to storm tonight..." Tails said as he walked up to the guest room's window. And Tails was more than surprised at the fact that it wasn't raining. "That's odd... Thunder doesn't occur without rain." Tails thought aloud as he opened the window. And Tails saw this wasn't any normal storm.  
The lightning bolts were a black that was darker than the sky itself. Furthermore, there were no clouds. "What the heck?!" Tails questioned the reality of this 'storm'. "I wonder where Sonic is..." Tails thought as he went out into the hall and knocked on Sonic's bedroom door. "Sonic, are you awake?" Tails asked.  
There was no answer. Tails decided to peek in. And when Tails slowly opened the door, he immediately saw that Sonic was gone. "Where did Sonic go?!" Tails thought aloud. "He's probably just taking a midnight run.." Tails said to himself as he went back into his room.  
"Hopefully..." Tails thought. And with that Tails tried with no avail to fall asleep.  
 **9 hours later...**  
Sonic woke up to find himself in his bed. "I don't remember coming back..." Sonic thought, nervous that something bad had happened. Sonic then went to Tails' room to check on his two-tailed friend. Luckily, Tails was asleep in the guest room. "Luckily nothing bad happened..." Sonic thought.

And with that Sonic headed downstairs and started making pancakes and chilidogs for breakfast.

 **30 minutes later...**

Tails woke up with a major headache. "I wonder if Sonic is back yet..." Tails thought as he went down the stairs to see Sonic cooking breakfast. "Hey buddy!" Sonic said cheerfully as he flipped a pancake. "Hey Sonic. Where were you last night? I woke up last night and you were gone.." Tails remembered hoping that it had nothing to do with dark Sonic.

"I went out for a run." Sonic said. "But I don't remember coming back..." Sonic thought as he put the pancakes and chillidogs on a plate and handed a plate to Tails. "Thank god. I thought something bad happened." Tails said, relieved that nothing terrible happened. Then Tails looked down on his plate and noticed that they were having chillidogs for breakfast. "Chillidogs for breakfast?" Tails asked as he sat down.  
"Not like it's anything new.." Sonic pointed out as he sat beside Tails and started eating the chillidogs. "I guess you're right." Tails laughed and started eating the pancakes.

 **15 minutes later….**

"So.. What should we do about this whole dark Sonic thing?" Sonic asked as they sat on the couch, desperate for answers. "Well.. I guess we should keep tabs on it..." Tails thought aloud as he brought out a journal "we can write down when it takes over and what happens." Tails explained. "Ok..." Sonic's voice trailed off. "Hey... Can I use your phone? Mine broke when Eggman... Attacked.." Tail's voice trailed off. "Sure, but what do you need it for?" Sonic asked as he handed his phone to Tails.

"I just need to call a certain someone that may be able to help us in our little predicament.." Tails smirked. And with that Tails left the room to make the call.

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading lately, since I am on vacation. And once again, writer's block has been nailing me with this series! And you guys can tell me who you think is coming next chapter... -smirks evilly- things are going to get interesting next chapter.**  
 **And if you didn't notice, I tried a different format for this chapter. Please tell me if you want me to go back to my original style or keep this one! And once again, thank you guys for the support! This would not be possible without you guys. With more adventures on the way, KendallKnight123 P.S sorry for the shorter than usual chapter. Once again, writer's block is being a pain in the butt. And I can't stop crying over Tail's theme song ;-;**


	5. A Shadow In The Dark

**A few minutes later…**

Tails walked back in after making the phone call, and sat on the couch.

"So.. Who did you call?" Sonic asked Tails with obvious excitement.

"I said it was a surprise…" Tails smirked, enjoying Sonic's impatience and excitement.

"Can you pleeaaassee tell me?" Sonic asked in the most annoying begging voice he could muster.

"The person will be here in an hour… " Tails informed Sonic. "You can wait that long, can't you?" Tails asked.

"Nope." Sonic said matter-of-factly as he turned on the TV. _"This is going to be a long hour…"_ Sonic thought to himself as he started staring at the clock.  
One hour later…  
Sonic was staring at the clock, when suddenly a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it." Sonic said as he headed towards the door. _"I wonder who it's going to be…"_ Sonic thought as he grabbed the doorknob. Then, Sonic opened the door.

"Hey faker." Shadow greeted from the other side of the door, obviously annoyed.

"Oh… Hey Shadz." Sonic said, obviously annoyed. _"It just HAD to be him… Even Knuckles would be a better help than Shadow…"_

"So… From what I heard, you're having some multiple personality issues?" Shadow smirked as he walked.

"I guess that's one way to put it, emo freak." Sonic retaliated with venom in his voice.

"Guys, you really shouldn't be fighting. This is serious!" Tails scolded the two.

"That idiot started it…" Shadow pointed to Sonic.

"Yeah right!" Sonic rolled his eyes as he sat back down on the sofa. Tails just facepalmed and looked at the two.

 _"It's so funny how similar yet different they are. If only they could work together for once."_ Tails thought. _"They'd be unstoppable!"_

"So, what do you expect me to do about this?" Shadow asked.

"I think this may have something to do with the chaos emeralds. The transformation was similar to Super Sonic, except with negative energy." Tails explained briefly.

"Then why didn't you get Knuckles instead?" Shadow questioned.

"He's busy." Tails sighed. "He said something about going to hang out with Rouge…" Tails added, smirking.

"Oohh… I never knew Knux had it in him." Sonic smirked, imagining the two together. "Who would have known those two would get so close…"

"I hope those two don't have too much fun.." Shadow added, smirking.

"Uh, guys… We should get back on track. We have more serious matters to discuss than Knuckle's relationships…" Tails reminded the two.

"Oh, yeah. Anyways, what do you think Shads could do to help?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow, do you have any chaos emeralds?" Tails asked Shadow.

"Yeah. Why do you need them?" Shadow questioned skeptically.

"I have a plan. Maybe Eggman knew something. We can use the chaos emeralds to teleport to his old lab." Tails explained

"Wait.. What do you mean by his old lab…?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot to tell you…. When Sonic was in his dark form… h-he…. he murdered Eggman…." Tails said in a small voice, scarred from the memory.

"F-faker… Killed Robotnik?!" Shadow said in a surprised yet concerned tone.

"Y-yeah… I don't remember much of it, though." Sonic said, pale at the memory of killing the doctor.

"What… Was it like?" Shadow asked, curiosity showing in his crimson eyes. _"Why would Sonic's alter ego need to kill the doctor in the first place? If he's as strong as Tails said he was, why would he need to kill someone as weak as him? Something seems off…"_ Shadow thought as he glanced over at Sonic. _"Anyways, Faker isn't the type to go killing people, even if his life depended on it… So it can't be Faker making up excuses.."_ Shadow pondered if Sonic would ever have actually thought of killing Robotnik.

"It was horrible… All I remember was Eggman screaming, and his blood and guts splattering on the walls." Sonic recalled, shivering at the memory of the gruesome scene. _"And it's my fault…"_ Sonic thought bitterly.

"As I was saying before…" Tails interrupted the two. "Can you get us to Eggman's base, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Sure. Are you guys ready?" Shadow asked as he got his chaos emerald.

"As ready as i'll ever be.." Sonic replied.

"Yeah, I guess.." Tails said. _"I hope Sonic's dark side doesn't attack again…"_ Tails thought as he glanced at Sonic

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow said as the chaos emerald started glowing brightly. And with that, they teleported over to Eggman's base.

 **At Eggman's base…**

All that was left of the base was nothing but rubble and a few burnt books. Sonic had hoped that the base wasn't as destroyed as he thought it had been, but that hope died quickly the minute they set foot on the destroyed base.

"Where do we even start looking?" Sonic asked as he kicked a piece of rubble out of his way.

"Maybe one of these journals have some clues…" Tails thought aloud as he picked up a half burnt book from the rubble. As Shadow searched through the rubble, a particular book seemed to call out to him. He decided to pick the journal up, and started reading the entry.

 _11/8/56: Project Sonic has finally begun! This creature I am going to create is made to be a companion to my latest experiment, Shadow. Sonic shall be similar to Shadow, only with blue fur and no need for the rocket boots that I created for him. He shall be the fastest thing alive, being able to run the speed of light! My only concern is how to balance the negative and positive energies I am giving Sonic… I fear the dark energy may grow to be too strong. -Gerald Robotnik_

 _"Oh my god…"_ Shadow thought. _"There was another experiment?! I would have remembered something like this… Right…?"_ Shadow thought, uncertain of how to tell Sonic the news. "Guys, you might want to see this…" Shadow told the others.

 **A/N: yo! I'm not dead! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had writer's block for a while, but i'm glad to be back! And oohh, what do we have here? A cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed, and with more adventures on the way, KendallKnight123**


End file.
